The Prince of Flames
by Llamacarl003
Summary: What if Natsu was Igneels real son, meaning that Natsu is a dragon. A dragon war has begun so Natsu had to use his human form to live in the human world until the end of the war. Natsu has been in human form since he was 8 years old and it has been getting harder to remain in human form. Powerful, cold, godlike Natsu. WARNING-DISCONTINUED FOREVER, FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE MY SHIT WORK
Igneel's and his mate, Rin. Rin has purple, blue, green, and even some red scales of differing shades covering her entire body (See cover image for what the scales look like), she like Igneel was a fire dragon, but unlike Igneel's her flames were ten times hotter but not nearly as large and destructive. They sat anxiously awaiting for the arrival of their first child. The egg shook and started to crack in its nest. The dragons leaned in closer growing more and more impatient, well Igneel was getting impatient, Rin was excited. Suddenly the egg got a huge crack.

"Here it comes!" Rin whispered

Usually when an egg hatches the nose is the first part to break out but this egg had a different idea. He came out all at once. Suddenly the egg blew apart, flames coming out of it. The tiny dragon inside looked up at his parents. He had Black eyes, he had his father's scales but on his stomach they were a pretty shade of purple. Rin lowered her head to their newborns face to get a better look at him, "He looks just like me." Igneel commented

"But he has my scales on his stomach." Rin smiled as she looked down at their baby.

"What should we name him?" She asked

"Umm…" Igneel took a look outside of the cave they were in, the sun was shining, animals were no longer hibernating,it was summer "How about Natsu?" He concluded

 **Eight years old in dragon years**

(Just so I know where to work off of I'm going to have 1 dragon year = 50 human years)

Natsu was practicing combining his red and purple fire. He had already mastered both of them at an alarming rate almost scaring his mother and father at his power he already possessed. Igneel watched watched proudly as his son successfully destroyed two mountains in one breath.

"I think it's about time we tell him." Rin whispered in Igneel's ear

"I agree."

"Natsu" Rin called, "Come here we have to talk to you about something."

"Okay!" Natsu said as he flew over to them. After he lands the ground and they knew they had his full attention Igneel began, "Natsu, it's been getting more dangerous in recent times, we are afraid Acnologia is going to make a move any moment now and we have reasons to believe Zeref is working with him, so… You are going to have to live with the humans until the time is right."

"N-nani?" Natsu asked

"The reason that I taught you transformations magic," Rin added, "Was for this very reason, you can transform yourself and live amongst the humans until we call you back but we don't want you to get wrapped up in this war that we fear is approaching."

"When do I have to leave?" Natsu said trying to hold back his tears

"In a week." Igneel said sadly, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we didn't want these last few weeks with you to be sad."

A week later

Natsu and his family flew off and landed in a near forest near Magnolia, "This is as far as we can take you." Rin told Natsu, "Don't worry, it's only going to be until the war ends, which should be in 30 years." (Not that long in dragon years)

"Okay, love you mom and dad, don't forget to come get me once the war is over, okay?"

Igneel and Rin smiled, "Of course, how could we ever forget."

Natsu hugged his parents for the last time for a long while.

Natsu smiled then said, "I should probably get going."

He then transformed himself into his human form, he had spiky pink hair and was wearing black pants with a red belt, his shirt was a black T-shirt. He had on a necklace with a purple dragon scale and over all of his clothes he had a cloak with a hood.

"Ja ne!" he said as he turned away from his parents. He pulled his hood, it covered his eyes, the only thing of his face you could see was his chin.

 **A few days later**

Natsu had been calmly walking through the forest a few hours earlier when all the sudden a group of humans had found him. Now he's been running for two hours.

Flash back!

"Oi guys, I found a kid over here!" One of them said

Another man walked forward, assumedly the boss, "Hmm, kid where's your parents?"

" _I can't tell these people my parents are dragons, um… Oh! Got an idea!"  
_ "M-my parents are dead sir."

" _Humans can't ignore their own kind, dragons don't, why would humans?"_

One of the other men snickered, "What should we do with him boss, slave maybe?"

"Hmm, that seems like a good idea, maybe we could keep him as our play thing." The boss got an evil smile, "What are you waiting for? GET HIM!"

Now...

" _What is wrong with humans!?"_ Natsu thought as he ran through the forest, " _I hate this stupid form, it's so much weaker, my feet have cuts all over them and I'm already tired! Stupid humans can't be trusted! If only Dad and Mom were here, they'd be dead!"_

Natsu had tears streaming down his face, oh how he wished he could be with his parents. Natsu sped up as he heard the cries of the group from earlier,

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!" They yelled

Natsu was getting tired after running for so long (I know a kid can't run for that far but he's a badass dragon :p)

Natsu accidentally tripped on a root coming out of the ground, the men chasing him soon caught up and captured him.

"We got him Boss!" They said happily as they threw Natsu to the ground, the boss glared at Natsu, "We'll teach you from running away from us!" He said as he held his hand out as one of his followers placed a whip in his hand.

Time skip!

Natsu's clothes were torn and bloodied, the boss first started with whipping Natsu until it was bleeding heavily, then held his hand out once again and sure enough one of his followers placed a knife in his hand instead. Natsu was tried up to a tree with magic absorbing handcuffs so whenever Natsu tried to use magic it would all be absorbed and the cuffs would get tighter, the boss brought the blade down once again to Natsu's chest, he pulled the blade slowly across his skin, Natsu's screams echoed through the forest.

With Makarov

He was taking a nice stroll through the forest when he heard a loud scream. Out of instinct he ran off in that direction. He had been running for several minutes, the screams had gotten louder and louder until he came to a clearing when he saw a young boy with pink hair tied up to a tree, his clothes bloodied, his skin cut and bruised. It ang-, no, not angered, it pissed him off but what he saw next made him lose it. There was a man no older than 40, holding a bloodied knife and laughing.

Natsu P.O.V.

The boss stopped for a moment to step back and look at me, it the look on his face made it seem like he was admiring what he had done, he started laughing along with all the others around him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a short old human, he seemed mad as he looked at me,

" _Oh no! He's going to torture me too!"_

But surprisingly he attacked the boss person and the rest of the humans with him, he then turned to me and a wave of fear hit me.

Normal P.O.V.

Makarov defeated all of the bandits then turned to Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened in fear as Makarov got closer to him.

" _Humans can't be trusted!"_

" _Poor kid, he's even afraid of me."_

As Makarov got closer Natsu tried to pull his hands out of their ties but it was futile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you." Makarov said in a gentle voice as Natsu still tried to pull his hands free. His soft voice seemed to calm Natsu down a bit, but only a bit. Makarov undid the cuffs on Natsu's legs then arms but instead of running of like Natsu would've liked to the amount of blood he had lost made him lose consciousness.

At the guild

Mirajane and Erza where having their usual fights when all the sudden Master burst through the doors standing at 20 feet tall. He then shrunk down to his normal size revealing Natsu, who had previously been in his hands was now being laid gently on the ground. Gasps could be heard but also there were few who threw up.

"What happened?"

"Who would do something like this?"

"Who is this boy?"

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?!"

These were some of the many questions that were blurted out at Master all at once.

Master then said panicked, "I don't have time to answer your questions! Where's Porlyusica?"

It just so happened that Porlyusica had been in the guild treating another Mage.

"I'm right here-" he stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Natsu

"What on earth happened!?"

"I'll explain later he's lost lots of blood!"

A few hours later

She had managed to heal most of his injuries but there was one injury on his chest that wouldn't heal so she just had to leave it as a scar, although even as a scar it looked gruesome, it stretched from a little above his right hip to his left shoulder, the further along it got to his stomach the deeper and wider it got. Makarov was waiting at the bar with his face in his hands, none of the Fairy Tail mages dared to talk to him when he was this upset. As soon as Porlyusica walked out of the room she saw the looks on everyone's face then sighed, "He'll be fine, luckily he was brought to me before he lost to much blood."

Everyone breathed out relieved, "Makarov, how did you come across the boy?" She asked

"I was walking through the forest when I heard a loud scream, of course I followed it then I came across him and a group of bandits that were torturing him. So I beat them up but when I got close to him to untie him he was scared and when I did actually untied him he started to run but only made it a step until he blacked out."

"Why would he be traveling alone, and in the forest no less?" Porlyusica asked to no one in particular

"I don't know but I sensed a great amount of magic coming from that boy, even with the magic absorbing handcuffs that were being used on him the amount of magic coming off of him was astonishing."

"Are you going to have him join the guild?" Erza asked

"Only if he is willing to."

A few days later

All everyone's been talking about is the pink haired boy,

"Yeah even with magic absorbing handcuffs master said he could still sense his magic!" One of the guild members whispered. Suddenly the infirmary doors bus tested open as Natsu walked out, master had given him a new set of clothes that looked exactly like the last. Although the only difference was that his hood was down.

"I didn't know you were awake…"

"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said in a monotone voice

All of the guild members were silently staring at Natsu they could feel magic radiating off of him.

"Okay my boy, would you mind telling me who your parents are?"

"They're dead." Natsu lied, "When I was young my adoptive mother and father found me in the forest but they disappeared a few days ago so I was searching for them."

"Okay, who are your adoptive parents? The Fire dragon King and Queen Igneel and Rin."

"Ha! Dragons don't exist!" A dark haired young boy said while only in his boxers

"Hm, your ignorance amuses me." Natsu replied keeping his cool

"Gray that's enough!" A young armor wearing girl said while punching him in the head

"I would like to apologise for him, my name is Erza Scarlet, he is Gray Fullbuster." Erza said while holding out her hand. Natsu looked at it skeptically then remembered what Igneel and Rin told him, " _This is called a handshake," Rin said while holding out her clawed hand, "first you grab it then shake your hand that's grabbing the other person's hand up and down gently. It's how they say hello."_

Natsu then grabbed her hand and said still using his monotone voice, "Hello, I'm Natsu."

Master coughed gaining Natsu's attention then said, "Natsu, what would you think about joining fairy tail?"

Natsu took a second to take a look at the building and people for a few seconds before replying, "Sure"

"Wooh! Yeah! Awesome!" Could be heard throughout the guild. Master quieted them all down before asking

"if you wouldn't mind what sort of magic do you use?"

"I use fire dragon slaying magic and purple fire dragon slaying magic."

"You use purple flare too!" A man with bluish purple hair said as he walked closer,

"No purple fire."

"What's the difference?" Gray said just waking up

"My purple fire is ten times hotter than my red fire but is less destructive and smaller."

"Woah! Can you show us!" A young white haired girl named Lissiana asked

"I guess so."

In one had Natsu had a red fire that was two feet tall and in the other he had a purple flame that was 7 inches tall.

"Cool!" He young girl said

Gray looked at the two fires intrigued, "Are you strong?" He asked

"I guess."

"FIGHT ME!" Gray yelled

"No." Natsu said as he turned around to ask Master something

"What are you too scared to?" Gray taunted

"No, I simply don't feel like doing so."

"Sounds to me like you're a coward! I bet that you can't even fight and that you made up the dragon thing!"

Natsu suddenly appeared behind gray with a knife to his throat and said, "I don't like you, making assumptions about matters you don't know about. It's annoying, and do you know what I do with annoying people?"

"N-no"

"I kill them." Natsu got an evil smile that sent chills up everyone's back, "Now unless you want to be killed leave me alone."

Time skip with Lucy

"Only 1000 jewels, geez is my sex appeal only worth that much!?"  
She heard a group of woman yell "Salamander-sama!"

" _Wait is that the Salamander! The famous wizard from Fairy Tail!_!"

Lucy walked up to the group then saw a wizard with blue hair and a tattoo over his right eyebrow.

" _What's going on, my heart is throbbing, is it because he's a famous wizard"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a young man with a cloak pushing her aside to get to Bora, "Who are you?" asked the cloaked figure

"Why I am the great Salamander!" Bora said with confidence

"Tsk. Happy lets go, this was a waste of time."

The cloaked man started to walk away when Lucy ran up to him and said, "Hey! Thanks for helping me back there, let me get you something to eat as a thank you!"

The man stayed facing the same direction and started to say, "No tha-"

"AYE! We'll go Miss…"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

At the Restaurant

Happy had eaten a huge pile of fish and was still going strong, "This fish is so good Lucy-san!"

"You're welcome… Sorry but what is your name?"

"I'm Happy and this is my friend Natsu!"

"Ah, well you're welcome Happy!"

"Aye!"

Lucy looked over at Natsu's plate, he had barely eaten a thing and hadn't said anything the whole time, "Do you not like your food, Natsu?" She asked

Natsu just kept staring out the window, not looking at her, "Hey Natsu that's rude!" Happy yelled

Natsu glared at Happy then sighed and turned to Lucy, "Thanks." Then looked out the window again

" _Stupid humans."_

"Ignore Natsu, he's always grumpy, anyways do you make keys or something?" Happy said pointing at the keys on her belt.

"Oh no, I'm a Celestial Wizard, although I haven't joined a guild yet though."

"Cool! Me-" Happy was cut off by Natsu

"Happy, it's time to go." Natsu said as he stood up, "Thanks for the meal."

(I'm skipping the part with Bora because we all know how that goes and I'm REAAALLLYYY lazy PS. It was Happy that asks Lucy to join in this story)

On the way to Fairy Tail

"You go ahead, Fairy Tail is just up there, I have something to do." Natsu told Lucy

"Okay!" Lucy said with a smile, she was finally at Fairy Tail, she was a real wizard now.

Natsu disappeared in a flash as well as Happy, Lucy braced herself and walked in. Everyone was throwing barrels, punching others, getting into fights, and drinking,

" _I'm really here!"_ Lucy thought

Mira walked up to her and said with a smile, "Hello, my name is Mirajane, what brings you here?"

" _Oh my god! It's Mirajane! From Sorcerer's Weekly!"_

"I-I was wondering if I could join." She stuttered

"Sure! Come over here I'll give you your guild mark."

Time skip 1 hour

Lucy was sitting at the bar with admiring her left hand when all the sudden someone ran in and yelled, "NATSU'S ALMOST HERE!"

Everyone who had been previously fighting stopped instantly, everyone was panicking,

"Where are my pants?!"

"Put the table back!"

"Be quite!"

"Act natural!"

It was amazing in less than 10 seconds the messy and wrecked guild hall had transformed into an organized and nearly spotless one. Everyone could feel the pressure drop in the room and footsteps echoing outside of the hall. Suddenly the guild doors burst open, everyone was dead silent as Natsu walked by, "Where's Master?" he said in a cold tone

Everyone was frozen where they were, "H-he's n-not here." Someone stuttered.

"Hm." Natsu looked around the guild, all of the tables were in place, the floors were sparkling clean, it all seemed all in order. Natsu walked over to the bar,

"Would you like anything?" Mira said with a smile

"No." Natsu replied

A few minutes passed everyone eventually sat down at their tables but they didn't dare speak above a whisper. Lucy walked over to Gray,

"Why's everyone so afraid of Natsu?" she whispered

"Our ace, Gildarts, was beat, well more like pounded into the ground and sent to the hospital for months, by Natsu when he was only 8 when he said that dragons were weak."

"Why would anyone say dragons are weak!?"

"Apparently Gildarts ran into a purple dragon when on his S class mission and injured its wing."

Flashback!

Natsu was sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the guild, no one had dared to join him since he arrived a few months ago. Suddenly the ground began to shake, the city bells rang,

"He's here." Markavo said

"Wait _he_ is here?!" One of the adults said

Everyone stayed silent, suddenly the guild doors burst open and in stepped Gildarts, he had a large tattered cloak around him, the hood was down so you could see his face, he had a large grin plastered on.

"I'm back!" He shouted happily

"Good to see you're back, Gildarts." Markavo said happily

"It's good to be back, well what's happened over all this time?" Gildarts asked, his smile not leaving.

"Oh nothing much, but we did get a new member, Natsu" Markavo waved Natsu over, "Come here my boy!"

Natsu stood up slowly and started walking over, everyone backed away clearing a path for him. As Natsu got closer he stopped, "What do you want Master?" He said coldly

"This is our guilds ace, Gildarts." Markavo said pointing at Gildarts

"Nice to meet you!" Gildarts said loudly while holding out his hand

Natsu was about to shake his hand when he sniffed,

"You smell of blood… Dragon blood."

Done!

Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, and review!

Authors note:

Thankyou so much for reading! I'm know that many people don't really read this but who cares, anyways I will be **updating at least once a month**. I'm sorry that it takes so long, but eight pages takes a while, please stick with my story.

 **(If you want me to** _ **update more quickly**_ **leave a positive review, follow, and favorite! It keeps me motivated to keep writing! Please please please if you don't like keep it to yourself!)**

Until next time!


End file.
